Hear Me Roar
"Hear Me Roar" is the ninth episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 30, 2017. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. Plot Tyrion prepares for a family reunion; Jamie considers his options; Cersei denies her fate; Daenerys conquers; Theon settles a feud. Summary In King's Landing ... Recap : Main: Hear Me Roar/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: Hear Me Roar/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * ... Deaths * Daario Naharis, incinerated in a wildfire explosion orchestrated by Cersei Lannister * Grey Worm, neck snapped by Gregor Clegane * Prince Theon Greyjoy, stabbed in the neck by Euron Greyjoy * Ser Gregor Glegane, skull crushed by Jaime Lannister * Grand Maester Qyburn, stabbed through the back by Jaime Lannister * Queen Cersei Lannister, strangled to death by Jaime Lannister Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis Guest Starring * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Anton Lesser as Grand Maester Qyburn * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy Cast notes * 8 of 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Joe Dempsie (Gendry) and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast members Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis) due to the death of their characters. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the motto of House Lannister, "Hear Me Roar." * Dragonstone, Riverrun, the Twins, Winterfell, and the Wall appear in the title sequence but not in the episode. * The credits theme is the eighteenth track from Game of Thrones (Music from the HBO® Series - Season 6) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Hear Me Roar." * Season 7 continues the show tradition of killing off at least one king (or queen) per season: Season 1 - Robert Baratheon; Season 2 - Renly Baratheon; Season 3 - Talisa Stark and Robb Stark; Season 4 - Joffrey Baratheon; Season 5 - Mance Rayder, Selyse Baratheon, and Stannis Baratheon; Season 6 - Balon Greyjoy, Margaery Tyrell, and Tommen Baratheon; Season 7 - Cersei Lannister. In King's Landing * ... In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Brienne of Tarth: ... '''Bronn: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7